Increased functionality in a smaller package is a primary goal for just about any electronic device. Accordingly, electronics and electronic fabrication technologies are constantly being pushed to the limits in order to get faster and more powerful electronic devices into smaller and smaller packages. In this regard, increasing functionality of an electronic device often means building in some sort configurability to allow a device to adapt for different functions, conditions, etc.
For example, communication devices (e.g., cell phones) often need to operate over a relatively wide range of frequencies but tuned elements/circuitry in the devices are often only suitable for a narrow range of frequencies. Accordingly, to cover a frequency band of interest, a device could employ multiple circuits in parallel and select which circuit to use based on a frequency of operation. However, multiple and/or redundant elements/circuitry results in increased cost, increased die size and increased parasitic elements, such as capacitors and resistors, that degrade circuit performance.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.